


The Third Phone

by DizzyDrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Christmas, Episode Tag, F/M, Loneliness, Pining, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one knows there's a third phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to do it. I had to put a Callen/Kensi twist on that episode, because I miss the two of them together. And because it's Christmas, you get the gift. Happy Holidays, everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer: NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles and all its particulars are the property of CBS, Paramount, Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

No one knows there's a third phone.

She discovers it by accident, the third number programmed into her sat-phone. Hetty's pretty wiley, but there are precious few people she knows Kensi would want to talk to from thousands of miles away.

Deeks had been one. Her best friend; the guy who always has her back.

It had been a balm to her aching soul to talk to him. A little awkward, because how could it not be? They'd only just recently admitted that they mattered to each other. Let the rest of the team think what they would; Kensi knows different. She and Deeks have bonded, have become like brother and sister, and leaving him after just realizing this… well, she'd have killed Granger if it hadn't been for the fact that she didn't know where he was at the time.

But that third number…

The lights on the camp Christmas tree mock her with their cheer. There's only one person she really wants to talk to. The one person that matters above all others. The one she hadn't even been able to say goodbye to before she left. The only person on the planet that she longs to be with come Christmas morning.

She presses the button for that third number, hoping and praying to a God she isn't sure she still believes in that it will connect her with the other half of her soul.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

"Hello?"

Kensi's eyes slide closed at the sound of that much-beloved voice. The emotions rush in, clogging her throat until she's nearly choking with them.

Worried, the voice asks again, "Hello?"

Kensi takes a deep breath. "G."

"Kensi?" She can hear the blind hope in his voice.

"God I miss you," she says.

He sighs. "Me too."

~Finis


End file.
